1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video displays. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting motion-induced artifacts on electronic display systems.
2. Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have considerably more difficulty than traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays in accurately reproducing moving video images. In recent years, LCDs have advanced beyond CRTs in size and resolution, and are becoming comparable to CRTs in visual performance. During this time, visual performance issues, in which the LCDs lag the CRTs, have been addressed and have been improved significantly. However, until recently, the motion performance of LCDs has been considered, but only basic performance with regard to pixel response time and simple motion artifacts has been addressed.
In determining the performance of LCD displays, many manufacturers qualify the product to assure that motion on the displays is within good engineering bounds. They may do simple image movement testing or response time testing to quantify it. To date, their assessment techniques and options are quite limited.
Until other performance issues were addressed, motion performance issues for LCDs have generally been on the back burner. Now that these other performance issues have been controlled, it is time to deal with motion performance issues in LCDs.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for testing motion performance in LCDs and other electronic display systems without the limitations listed above.